


Finding Self

by SaltchipsandAngstfics (Spiralingletters), Spiralingletters, Zeynlia (Spiralingletters)



Series: Crash and Burn [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/SaltchipsandAngstfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Zeynlia
Summary: Following Black Lighting's ascension to leader of the Justice League, Robin's biggest secret is revealed to the Team and the Outsiders and maybe it's time to forgive and forget.Post Season 3 Young JusticeCassie and Tim never dated.
Relationships: I'll add more as I go on - Relationship, Tim Drake & Coffee - Relationship, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Trouble
Series: Crash and Burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Finding Self

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177550) by [TsukiMizuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiMizuko/pseuds/TsukiMizuko). 



"So we all agree, no more secrets, "Black Lightning declared. At the back, robin snorted violently and attempted to hide it by faking a cough.

Wonder Woman looked at him and asked, "Anything you want to add Robin?"  
Robin froze and locked gazes with Batman. Her mouth tilted downwards slightly.

Batman nodded with a sigh.  
"You might as well do it, it was bound to happen anyway."

Robin pulled off his glove and erased a rune drawn on his wrist. The rest of the heroes except the Batclan and Cissie, watched in shock as his features changed from male to female.

The Boy Wonder's hair is now shoulder-length, and he's still dressed in his super suit but now there are suddenly very obvious curves.

"What the-" Superboy starts to say, only to cut himself off.

"Are those...?" Halo kind of... squeaks.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Bart squawks.

Tim sighs, holds one hand up to stop the flood of questions on the lips of his-her?-teammates, and says, "One question at a time."

"You're a girl." Bart starts after a long moment of silence.

"Yes."

"Like, a girl-girl? Because 'girl' is kind of relative."

Tim sighs. "I have two X chromosomes, and I identify with the implied gender both mentally and emotionally."

"Okay," Jaime says slowly. Followed quickly by, "You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
It was a typical Scarab - Jaime conversation.

"You hid it from all of us," Garfield says, looking a bit hurt.  
"You told us your name was Tim, is it even Tim?"

"I did hide and yes I lied but my name is still Tim. It's short for Timothea," she answers cooly. Tim wasn't willing to admit that she had wanted to tell the Green changeling about her true identity but his relationship with Perdita stopped her.

Black Lightning cleared his throat and brought the attention onto him.  
"This has been an interesting turn of events but we all have things to do. Meeting adjourned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As the older heroes left, the Outsiders and the Team along with Dick, Artemis and Conner crowded around Tim. She scanned the room for an escape route but to her misfortune she found none.

"So why'd you lie?" asked Cassie.  
Tim flinched.  
"Because it doesn't matter what gender I am, as long as I can do my job properly. Which I have been doing. For years," she shot back.

"If it doesn't matter," Conner starts, "Then why did you pretend to be a boy?"

Tim inhales sharply and wraps her arms around herself.  
"Because Robin is the Boy Wonder, has always been, and that was what Batman needed. That was what Gotham needed."

"What Batman needed?"  
_'Great more questions'_  
"What's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
